Isso é onde você me leva
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: Songfic SasuSaku... Espero que gostem. P.S: O nome da songfic não é o mesmo nome da musica. Coloquei esse porque ficava mais bonito. xD


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e os demais não me pertencem caso contrario Naruto estaria casado comigo, sendo meu escravo. D

Bom pessoal essa é a minha primeira fic/songfic SasuSaku, espero que gostem dela. -

* * *

_**Nome da musica: Anywhere**_

_**Banda: Evanescence**_

_Nome da musica traduzido: Qualquer Lugar_

**_Em negrito: Letra da musica_**

_Em Itálico: Sonho da Sakura_

Normal: Narração da Sakura.

* * *

_Isso é onde você me leva._

**Querido amor, você não queria estar comigo  
E, querido amor, você não desejava ser livre  
Eu não posso continuar fingindo que nem te conheço  
e que em uma doce noite você é só meu.  
Pegue minha mão.**

Já faz algum tempo que eu te vi pela ultima vez. Novamente partindo com o Sannin das cobras. Parece que não importa o quanto eu grite ou o quanto eu chore, você realmente não quer estar comigo. Minha vida seria muito mais fácil se eu nem te conhecesse, eu juro que até tentei, mas até hoje não houve uma única noite em que eu não sonhasse que você era só meu.

Novamente deitada em minha cama, não há outro alguém além de você em minha mente. Será que um algum dia você voltará? Eu já cansei de sempre repetir essa pergunta...

**Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite.  
Não há motivo para contar para os outros,  
eles apenas nos atrasam.  
Então, pela luz do dia,  
nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,  
onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome.  
**

_- Sasuke-kun, porque estamos correndo? – Pergunto correndo por aquele campo._

_- Vamos, não podemos nos atrasar. – Você me disse sorrindo enquanto corria a minha frente._

_- Me diga pelo menos aonde vamos. – Eu insisti._

_Você permaneceu calado e depois virou sorrindo de canto me encarando com seus olhos negros. Aqueles olhos que pareciam ver através da minha alma._

_- Nós vamos embora. _

_- Embora? – Eu perguntei surpresa. – Para onde?_

_- É segredo. – Você disse isso me mostrando um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Meu coração acelerou. Batia tão forte..._

**Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu.  
Ninguém sabe quem somos lá.  
Tudo o que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas a você.  
Eu sonhei por muito tempo, não posso mais sonhar.  
Vamos fugir, te levarei lá.  
**

_- Esse lugar é lindo não é Sakura? – Você me perguntou enquanto olhava ao redor._

_- Sim é muito lindo. – Sorri como há muito tempo não sorria. _

_- Eu escolhi esse lugar por uma razão muito especial Sakura._

**  
**

**Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite.  
Não há motivo para contar para os outros,  
eles apenas nos atrasam.  
Então, pela luz do dia,  
nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,  
Onde ninguém precisa de um motivo.  
**

O sol começa a entrar pela minha janela, os raios do sol ainda são fracos, mas fortes o suficiente para aquecer minha face... Novamente aquele sonho, novamente acordo antes de você dizer qual era a razão de ter me levado até lá. Motivos e mais motivos, onde quer que a gente vá sempre haverá um motivo para algo. Mais uma coisa importante eu aprendi com você. Aprendi que há motivos na vida que por motivos próprios queremos ocultar, principalmente quando sentimos que não há razão para viver e que é quando não sabemos amar. Também aprendi que há motivos na vida que por motivos próprios escolhemos não sentir e ocultar das pessoas que amamos a razão de termos de partir.

**Esqueça essa vida,  
Venha comigo  
Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora.  
Destranque seu coração,  
abaixe a guarda  
Não há mais ninguém para te parar.  
**

Esqueça essa vida... Foi o que eu desejei que você fizesse, mas você tinha seus motivos, você não podia esquecer. Esqueça essa vida... Olhe para mim, me permita te fazer feliz, abaixe sua guarda, mas novamente havia motivos em sua vida.

Novamente saindo em missão. Naruto veio me chamar ansioso me dizendo que tínhamos novidades sobre seu paradeiro. Novamente nos encontrando, novamente nos olhando, novamente aqueles olhos negros invadindo minha alma.

Há coisas na vida que acontecem sem que desejemos que aconteça. Há coisas que acontecem sem ao menos a gente notar. Novamente te vendo partir. Novamente querendo tanto te amar.

**Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite.  
Não há motivo para contar para os outros,  
eles apenas nos atrasam.  
Então, pela luz do dia,  
Nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,  
Onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome.**

Há motivos na vida que nos fazem querer deixar de amar, mas sempre resta uma esperança no peito, nem que essa pequena esperança seja apenas um sonho.

_- Esse lugar é lindo não é Sakura? – Você me perguntou enquanto olhava ao redor._

_- Sim é muito lindo. – Sorri como há muito tempo não sorria. _

_- Eu escolhi esse lugar por uma razão muito especial Sakura. – Você disse enquanto me olhava. _

_Senti meu rosto corar e meu coração acelerar. A cada batida que ele dava você se aproximava. Fechei meus olhos e senti seu calor perto de mim, seu rosto perto do meu e quase sussurrado eu pude ouvir você dizer._

_- Sakura me espere. Você é a única que preenche a minha existência vazia. Sakura me espere, eu quero mostrar pra você que o amor não é apenas um nome. Sakura... Eu amo você..._

Em um lugar qualquer, em qualquer lugar. Eu sei que você pensa em mim, sei que você nunca me esqueceu, como eu nunca esqueci você. Em um lugar qualquer, em qualquer lugar, nós ainda vamos nos encontrar, porque é nisso que você me leva a acreditar.

_Um dia você descobre que só porque alguém não o ama do jeito que você quer que ame, não significa que esse alguém não o ama com tudo o que pode, pois existem pessoas que nos amam, mas simplesmente não sabem como demonstrar ou viver isso._

* * *


End file.
